The Vote
thumb|310px The Vote — dziewiąta piosenka 5 sezonu, śpiewana przez Ligę znaczkową, Diamond Tiarę, Silver Spoon oraz kucyki ze szkoły w odcinku "Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków", podczas wyborów do samorządu szkolnego. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków | postać = Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle Scootaloo Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon Kucyki w wieku szkolnym | długość = 3:05 | sezon = 5 | tło nagłówka = #AA8D6C | kolor nagłówka = #F6B6F9 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :znaczkowa ::Na zmiany przyszedł czas ::Ruszajmy więc ::Nie bójcie się, oddajcie głos ::Tak jest! Oddaj głos! ::Bo to nareszcie chwila, by ::Znów bawić się ::Gdy wygra Pip, odmieni się wasz los ::Na zmiany przyszła pora ::Na zmiany idzie czas ::Będziemy walczyć, wspólny nasz cel ::Oddaj głos! ::Pokonać Tiarę chcemy ::I lepszy będzie świat ::Gdy wspólnie głos oddamy ::To nic nie powstrzyma nas, nie :Tiara ::Coś mi się tu nie bardzo zgadza ::Ja mam chyba wygrać, jasna sprawa ::Pipsqueak to wszak nikt, zwykły szczur ::A diamenty siłą rzeczy ::Są piękne, kto zaprzeczy ::A więc głos lepiej oddać mnie, niźli temu tu :Apple Bloom: Głosowanie to rozstrzygnie! :Tiara ::Każdy kucyk jakiś skrywa sekret ::Tak, o tobie myślę ::Więc głos na Tiarę daj, by wciąż nim był ::Bo powiem reszcie o twojej supersile! ::O tresce nie wspomnę ::Jeśli głos będzie na mnie ::I o zębach nie powiem nic twych! :Apple Bloom: No co wy, kucyki! Nie słuchajcie jej! :znaczkowa ::W zasięgu zmiany są ::Przywódca rośnie nowy ::Opresji powiedz dość ::Po rozum idź do głowy ::Nadchodzi nowy dzień ::Wierzymy mocno więc już :Kucyki ::Oddaj głos! Oddaj głos! :znaczkowa ::Zwycięstwo będzie tuż-tuż :Diamond Tiara: Stop! Ci, którzy jeszcze nie głosowali, niech słuchają! ::Pip wam coś obieca ::A ja wam po prostu dam ::Przyda ci się nowa torba na książki, wiesz? ::Dam wszystko, co chcecie ::Bo cóż, możliwości ja mam ::A wy nie macie! ::Proszę, masz łakocie prosto w twarz ::Masz parasol, po co masz się grzać ::Ze mną da miło się żyć ::Pomogę wam, lecz ::Warunek mały, jedna rzecz ::Że głos wasz na Tiarę ma być! :Spoon ::Mam niewielką sugestię ::O jednym wiedzieć chciej ::W tych wyborach zwyciężysz, to pewne ::Tylko szczery program wreszcie… :Diamond Tiara: Nie prosiłam cię o zabieranie głosu! :Sweetie Belle: Skoro tak traktujesz swoją przyjaciółkę, to ja wybieram Pipsqueaka! :Kucyki ::Masz! Nasz głos! :znaczkowa ::Masz głos i nie bój się iść działać ::Przeszłości mówmy dziś pas :Kucyki ::Nasz głos! Masz nasz głos! :znaczkowa ::I dość wreszcie już tej tyranii, powiedz stop :Kucyki ::Masz głos! :znaczkowa ::Nadzieja rośnie dziś w nas :Kucyki ::Masz nasz głos! :znaczkowa ::Na zmiany przyszła pora ::Na zmiany idzie czas ::Będziemy walczyć, wspólny nasz cel :Kucyki ::Oddaj głos! :znaczkowa ::Pokonać Tiarę chcemy ::I lepszy będzie świat ::Gdy wspólnie głos oddamy ::To nic nie powstrzyma nas, nie :Kucyki ::Masz nasz głos! Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków | postać = Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle Scootaloo Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon Kucyki w wieku szkolnym | długość = 3:05 | sezon = 5 | tło nagłówka = #AA8D6C | kolor nagłówka = #F6B6F9 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :znaczkowa ::It's time to make a change ::This is our chance ::Don't be afraid to do what's right ::He's it! Vote for Pip! ::We got an opportunity ::To have fun again ::A vote for Pip, and you can join the fight ::It's time for a new leader ::It's time to make a change ::We're here to fight for what we believe ::Vote for Pip! ::It's finally time we beat her ::And play a better game ::'Cause when we vote together ::There's nothing that we can't achieve :Tiara ::I don't believe what I am hearing ::I'm the only one you should be cheering ::Pipsqueak? Try "Pip's weak!" Don't you think? ::But a diamond is perfection ::It's natural selection ::So your vote better be for me, not the weakest link :Apple Bloom: We'll let the votin' decide! :Tiara ::Everypony has their little secrets ::I know you do ::A vote for me will help you keep them safe ::Like your creepy super strength! ::Or your mane extension ::A little thing I won't mention ::Or those freakish large teeth in your face! :Apple Bloom: Come on now, ponies! Don't listen to her! :znaczkowa ::You've gotta vote for change ::It's time for a new leader ::End all the tyranny ::Vote now and we can beat her ::It's now another day ::And we believe in what's right :Kucyki ::Vote for Pip! Vote for Pip! :znaczkowa ::Our victory is in sight :Diamond Tiara: Stop! Everypony who hasn't voted, listen up! ::Pip makes promises he can't keep ::But I can do more ::You could really use a new bookbag ::'Cause I'll make things happen ::That none of you here can afford ::To do, like, ever! ::Wouldn't you like a little something sweet? ::Here's a parasol to hide you from the heat ::Who says that I can't be nice? ::But first there's one thing ::An itsy-bitsy little string ::And voting for me is the price! :Spoon ::I've a tiny suggestion ::That you should be aware ::You could probably win this election ::If you show them all you really— :Diamond Tiara: I don't recall asking you to speak! :Sweetie Belle Well, if that's how you treat your best friend, then I choose Pipsqueak! :Kucyki ::Vote! Vote Pip! :znaczkowa ::Stand strong and don't be afraid, ponies ::Let's free ourselves from the past :Kucyki ::He's it! Vote for Pip! Vote! :Liga znaczkowa] ::We'll let honor win out against the tyranny :Kucyki ::Vote! :znaczkowa ::And make a change that will last :Kucyki ::Vote for Pip! :znaczkowa ::It's time for a new leader ::It's time to make a change ::We're here to fight for what we believe :Kucyki ::Vote for Pip! :znaczkowa ::It's finally time we beat her ::And play a better game ::'Cause when we vote together ::There's nothing that we can't achieve :Kucyki ::Vote for Pip! en:The Vote Kategoria:Piosenki z 5 sezonu